Jasper's Hope
by bloodthirstyducksandemonpox
Summary: The day Jasper and Alice met. A sweet little one shot. A little bit of Jasper's back story in it.


Chapter 1

_Jasper_

My name is Jasper Whitlock. I am 20 years old in human years. I was born in Texas in 1843. I have short, curly, blonde hair. I am 6'3, and muscular, but lean. I am a vampire. I was a Major in the Confederate army in New Mexico. I was changed into a vampire by a vampire named Maria. I commanded her army of newborn vampires. I found out I have the ability to feel and control other people's emotions. I also have super speed, super strength, unearthly hearing, unearthly eyesight, unearthly sense of smell, stamina, durability, hard granite skin, and immortality. Since I fought different vampires my whole body is covered with crescent shaped, half-moon scars. When my vampire friend Peter told me he was going to run off with another vampire Charlotte, I told him he could go. A few years later they came back. They told me about living as a nomad in the U.S, and I went with them. After living with Peter and Charlotte for years as a nomad I left them. I was still not happy because I felt my victim's emotions as I killed them. I was also reeling about my years with Maria, which had almost turned me into a savage.

The year was 1948, and I was walking down the streets of Philadelphia in the pouring rain. Philadelphia was a huge city, but I was in one of the smaller parts of the city. The sky was full of dark rain clouds. All the emotions around the town were all completely different. Some people felt lust, some felt sadness, some were angry, some happy. _Sometimes I wish I couldn't feel people's emotions_, I thought. It would look suspicious if anyone saw me in the pouring rain without a jacket or an umbrella, so I went into a small diner with only a couple of people. I still felt uncomfortable around humans. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice, but that meant I was thirsty and this worried me.

As I walked in, a short, pixie-like girl hopped down from one of the high stools at the counter. She was beautiful. She had short, spiky, midnight-colored hair that stuck out everywhere. She had honey-golden colored eyes. Her movements were pixie-like, just like her body. She came directly towards me. I was shocked. I didn't know if she meant to attack or not. But, she was smiling. And the emotions coming from her were unlike anything that I had ever felt.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she said. I ducked my head, like a good Southern gentleman, and said, "I'm sorry ma'am." She held out her hand to me. This is the first time I felt hope. I knew if I grabbed her hand I would be happy. I just knew it.

I took her hand right away without waiting.

She took me out of the diner. We walked until we got to the forest. We sat down and talked for hours. She told me her name was Alice, and that she can see the future, but her visions are subjective due to the decision the person makes. She told me only parts of what she remembered after her transformation. I told her about my life and everything that I had gone through before I met her. She told me about a different way of living as a vampire: feeding off of animal blood.

Lastly, she told me about a vampire that feeds off of animals with his coven. His name was Carlisle Cullen. In his coven Alice described was his wife Esme Cullen, their adoptive son Edward Cullen, their adoptive daughter Rosalie Hale, and their adoptive son Emmett Cullen. Alice also told me that Emmett was Rosalie's husband.

She told me about the visions she'd had of the Cullen's, and that Edward was a mind reader, and described for me what they all look like. Alice then asked, "I'm going to try to find them, care to join me?" _This is it, I know what I want_, I thought. _I will be happy with her._

"Yes," I responded. " But I think I am in love with you, Alice." I replied. I was surprised at myself that I said this. She just smiled and said "Me, too.", and she kissed me on the lips. It was a soft, tender kiss. I was now surprised, happy, and excited because she loved me, I would have a family soon, and I had someone to love.

After that we set out on a journey together to find our future family. Along the way we became husband and wife. I knew I had hope the first time I laid eyes upon that beautiful creature.

**Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked it. This is my first Fanfic so it might not be that good. Leave a review!**


End file.
